


let's hoe this love

by minlovesung



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Han Jisung | Han is a Sweetheart, Lee Minho | Lee Know is a Sweetheart, Love, M/M, Minor Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Social Media, Soulmates, Student Seo Changbin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 21:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21326611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minlovesung/pseuds/minlovesung
Summary: the one where minho keeps sending anonymous cc's to jisung so... you'll have to read it to know if it ends well or nah
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 1
Kudos: 98





	let's hoe this love

Jisung was walking home all alone in this November evening, feeling the cold breeze all over his body. After 3 minutes (or maybe 4), he arrived at home.

"Jisung-ah, haven't I told you to wear gloves and a proper jacket? Just a cap won't do it, ughhh why is my son never listening to me?"

"Hello to you too, mom.", said Jisung with a smile on his face. "Hiii~"

"Okay okay, just come in already, your cheeks have turned pink. Let me prepare you some food, alright?"

"Thanks mommy, but I'm quite tired today. Is it okay if I just go sleep now?"

"You will eat when you wake up again though or else I will feed you myself young man", was the response Jisung got. He nodded politely and walked towards his room. As soon as he closed the door, he took his uniform off, changed into jogging pants and a sweater and went to bed. He always loved to be all cuddled up with his favourite plush, a guilty pleasure for a high school senior.  
He took his phone and started scrolling through his Twitter feed. 

"Woah, Hyunjin really does look handsome though" comes out of his mouth seeing the selcas of his classmate. "Half the school must have a crush on him."

Jisung didn't crush on Hyunjin though. Actually, he didn't have a crush on anyone, he is the type of boy who falls in love with someones personality, but he couldn't get to know anyone. He wasn't really close to anyone in class except his best friend Changbin, and apart from school he was not really socializing because he's always been quite a nervous person.

He opened his curiouscat account in hope to find a question. He got one question every 2 days if he got lucky, and on this second day, there really was a question for him.

Anon asked:

hi :) just wanted to stop by to tell you that you're amazing, always keep going! please take care of yourself though, it's pretty cold nowadays.. drink something warm and don't forget to smile, because i lo- cuz it looks nice on you, byeee~ -hk

Jisung never got a cc like this before and to be honest, his tummy tingled a little. Who could this kind person be?

He quickly answered.

callmehan: thank you sooo much, please do also take care ^^ do i know you btw? are we friends? moots?

He scrolled a little more on Twitter waiting for a response but there was none, so he just pressed his plushie right onto his chest and fell asleep.

The next morning, there was another message in his cc box.

Anon asked:

yes, you know me but do you really know me? i wish you did... a-anygays um just know that if you ever feel like there is no one, there actually is someone. take care:) -hk

Jisung's eyes widened. Who could this sweet person be and where did he know them? And what did HK mean? The initials of his name?

"Wait what will I even answer him omg omg o-okay I'll just try, um, 'hey, i wish i knew who you are th' noooo delete, 'thank you so much but who ar' no this comes off so weird..." And then he realized something.

callmehan: you said anygays, are you a boy maybe? did i get a clue there? ;D

Wait, why was he even smiling? "I don't even know him, that's silly."

Changbin was already sitting on the seat next to his in the classroom, welcoming him with some creepy turned on meme face. Jisung smiled with a sweet what-am-I-gonna-do-with-you-face. "You seem to have a good day today bro", came out of his mouth while unpacking his school stuff.

"Well.." He looked at his English textbook. "It's definitely not because I have to Shakespearb at fucking 8 in the morning dude." he chuckles at his own joke. "Your cc crush is a hot topic in class, I swear I saw Jimin and Jeongyeon betting on if the anon is a girl or boy for hot wings."

"Bitch what?" Jisung now started looking around and saw all of his classmates either looking at him or whispering towards each other. Okay, not all but almost. "Why didn't you call me Changbin?"

"I had to g-"

Before Changbin got to finish his sentence, Jisung interrupted him.

"He texted back!"

Anon asked:

wow, jisungie is a really smart cheeky boy (see what i did there? xD)  
blue looks really nice on you btw, but then again every colour looks nice when it's worn by you:) -hk

"W-wait so did he see me today?" Jisung was indeed wearing a blue sweater and started getting worried. "Do I have a stalker Changbin, this is lowkey scary."

Changbin smirked. "Don't worry sillyhead, I bet it's just someone from class."

"How can you be so sure though? Or wait, do you know-"  
"Calm down boy, I don't know who it is but I have a damn sixth sense as we all know."

Their english teacher came in with a "Silence ladies, we will now begin class!" Yes, Mr. Schuester wasn't really the most teacherish teacher but he was at least more understandable in English than in the Spanish course. Talking with each other was taboo in his class though, so they had to wait until break.

"Okay, now tell me Bin", Jisung said in the hallway. 

"Well, to be honest, I think it's Mark."

"Mark Lee? Last year he told me he's straight and then started dating a dude called Donghyuck a week later so I don't know Changbin."

"B-bitch woah that must have hurt", he giggles inbetween his words.

"So, do you have any other option?"

"We'll see, but first answer that dude back, boy!"

2 weeks went by quickly and Jisung texted with his anon boy every day. It was kind of weird that everyone in class knew about it and tried guessing who HK was like some riddle, but anon didn't give any information about himself. Then, Jisung got a dm request. He quickly texted his best friend.

Jisung: the hk dude just dm'ed me idl what to do binniiieeee tf 

Changbin: whats his @

Jisung: lmao its letshoedisluv  
Jisung: changbin

Changbin: diwidiwid9djeidiwudowjsiwj eye-

Jisung: shUT TF UP OKAy so he wrote 'hey i'm the hk anon, i thought maybe it's about time that we text privately'  
Jisung: iDK WHAT To DO

Changbin: what if someone is just trolling u i mean jeongyeon was pretty devastated to lose that hot wing bet

Jisung: google - how to find a new best friend - enter

What if it really was him though?

What if?

Jisung was playing it cool writing those cc messages but internally he was crushing on this boy like he never felt before. The last time he crushed on someone was Minho, the cute boy sitting at the very left in class. He used to imagine cuddling with him instead of his good old plush friend, but Minho.. he really seemed like he wasn't interested on anyone.

So Jisung decided to not risk anything. He wanted all of this to not break easily.

4 days passed by and there was no cc question from HK. What if he really was letshoedisluv?  
This time he sent a message back.

@callmehannie: is this.. really you?

@letshoedisluv: yesss i made this account just to be able to text you  
but seems like u aint interested in me

@callmehannie: no :( i just didn't wanna risk it, my friend said maybe someone is trying to boo boo the fool u so i was afraid:/

@letshoedisluv: sweetiebaby i'm sorry you felt this way, really.  
but i missed you so much. i miss you so much.  
i miss u.

@callmehannie: i did too but i dont even know who you are irl, i really like you but don't you think it's about time you reveal yourself?  
p-pwetty pwease?

@letshoedisluv: alright. let's meet at the park next to our school in 30 mins?

@callmehannie: omG OMG OMG i mean okay ^^

@letshoedisluv: umm, one last thing  
can you wear your blue sweater?

Jisung was walking outside, freezing a hell lot because he decided to wear a leather jacket instead of a coat so that HK could see him in his blue sweater. He sat down on a bank and started waiting. Someone put a winter coat on him from behind.

It was Minho.

It was Minho all this time, the only person he ever really liked. Jisung stood up with his mouth open which quickly turned into a smile.

"W-was it.. you all the time?"

"To be honest, I've liked you for quite a while.."

"whAT? For how long?"

"A little over 2 years maybe?"

Jisung couldn't believe what he had just heard, but then saw the poor boy shaking because he gave him the coat. "Come here, I'm so sorry for the jacket, sor-"

Minho interrupted him calmly.   
"It was my intention to do so though."

"What do you mean?"

"So we can sit here and cuddle together into the coat."

"Lee Minho?"

"Yes?"

Changbin moved his head to look right into his eyes.  
"I think I love you."

He froze for a while, then said: "Han Jisung?"

"Yes?"

Jisung received a kiss right on his lips.

Watching Jisung blushing, Minho smiled. "This was my move because you stole the first l-word moment from me." He pouted.

Changbin: i knew it was minho i knewww i knew hihi

Jisung: shut up u literally said mark lmao 

Changbin: well minho was indeed my 2nd choice

Jisung: my lil minhobabysweetcheeks is not a fukin 2nd choice though :<<

Changbin: ew

Jisung: take it back bitch

Changbin: okay but what does hk even mean 

Jisung: we all know minho is into cats right? hk is supposed to be hello kitty dksidjsisis his mind

Changbin: yalls rlly-

Jisung: i know i know. we are soulmates:')


End file.
